We came along this road
by tentakula
Summary: Für 2 Überlebende des finalen kampfes ist das Leben eine reine Qual. Hermine kommt mit einer sehr ungewöhnlichen Bitte zu Sirius (SB/HG, aber nur kurz) *shortstory*


Diese Kurzgeschichte ist dadurch entstandne, dass wir im Forum über seltene Pairings geredet haben *ggg* und irgendwie kam mir dann die Idee für diese Fic *smile* ich weiß, wie immer falle ich in mein altes Mitheu *seufzt* ich weiß auch nicht warum Geschichten bei mir immer so enden müssen :-/

Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen, und ich würde mich irre über reviews freuen *smile*

~*~

Der Raum war von dunklen Schatten erfüllt. Er protzte vor düsteren und gefährlich erscheinenden Ecken und Winkeln. Überall lauerten Erinnerungen. Vergessene, die durch die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen wieder an die Oberfläche getragen worden waren. Stumme Schreie, die vor längst vergangenen Zeiten diesen Ort erfüllten. Es war der Ort an dem alles begann, der Ort an dem alles endete.

Die Tapeten an den Wänden waren vergilbt, und hingen in Fetzen herunter. Schwarze Streifen zierten die einst bunte Verkleidung. Zeugen einer vor langer Zeit gefochtenen Schlacht. Dicke, graue Vorhänge verdeckten die großflächigen Fenster. Ließen nur widerwillig Licht in den Raum. 

Nur ein einzelner Stuhl stand in der Mitte des Raumes, thronte übermächtig über dieses Reich. Ein totes Reich, ein verlorenes. Es war ein mit dunkelrotem Stoff überzogener Ohrensessel, mit einer hohen Lehne, und reichlichen Verzierungen auf dem Stoff. Er wirkte unnatürlich, fremdartig, in diesem Raum. Fehl am Platz, und doch zeigte er eine gewisse Dominanz, die alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Ein Relikt aus vergangenen Tagen.

Kaum vorstellbar, dass in dieser trostlosen Umgebung noch ein lebendiges Wesen existieren konnte, doch eine bleiche Hand, die auf einer der Lehnen des Stuhles lag, strafte diesen Eindruck lügen. Jemand hatte sich diesen Raum, diese schicksalhafte Zitatelle des Verlustes, als Heim ausgesucht. Er lebte, oder besser vegetierte hier, seit sich die Welt für ihn zu drehen aufgehört hatte. Besucher waren eine Seltenheit, kaum der Rede wert. Sie brachten ihm Essen. Wechselten aber mit dem eigenartigen Eremit kein Wort. Er war gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt, voll Trauer und Schmerz. Er lebte in einer Welt, die sich gänzlich von der unterschied, die vor dem Fenster lag. Und doch war es ein und dieselbe.

~*~

Langsam wurde die schwere Eichentür aufgeschoben, und eine junge Frau trat ein. Ihr Gesicht war fahl und eingefallen. Sie war gezeichnet von Erlebnissen, die beinahe unerträglich für sie gewesen waren. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare, waren lasch zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, aus dem sich jedoch schon wieder einige widerwillige Strähnen befreit hatten. Einige Strähnen ihrer Haare waren gräulich gefärbt, verliehen ihr ein gesetztes, erschöpftes Aussehen. 

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über den kargen Raum gleiten. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch sie versuchte sie wieder zurück zu drängen. Für einen Moment gelang es ihr, doch im nächsten rann eine einzelne Träne, ihre eingefallene Wange hinab. Mit einer routinierten Geste ihrer Hand, wischte sie die einzelne Träne weg. Zu viele hatte sie bereits vergossen, mehr als sie ertragen konnte.

Sie setzte weitere Schritte in Richtung des einsamen Stuhls. Ihr dunkelviolettes Kleid raschelte andächtig. Dieses Geräusch bereitete ihr Unbehagen, ließ sie nervös schlucken. War es richtig von ihr gewesen, an diesen Ort zurückzukehren? Was könnte sie verändern? Würde er ihr überhaupt zuhören.

Sie schloss bedächtig die Augenlider und versuchte in Gedanken die passenden Worte zurecht zulegen. Allein der Weg in diese alten Gemäuer hatte ihr einiges an Kraft abverlangt, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch genügend Reserven hatte, um den Grund ihres Auftauchens hier zu vervollständigen.

Die Person in dem großen Stuhl rührte sich immer noch nicht. War er womöglich tot? Hatte er ihr Kommen überhaupt nicht registriert? Sie versuchte durch ein leises, jedoch in der Stille sehr deutliches Räuspern, eine Reaktion der Gestalt vor ihr zu erzwingen. Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Auch jetzt rührte sich die Person keinen Zentimeter. Sie würde den ersten Schritt machen müssen, auch wenn jede Faser in ihr, diesem Unterfangen widerstrebte.

„Sirius .... Ich ...." ihre Stimme versagte. Schon lange hatte sie seinen Namen nicht mehr ausgesprochen. Damals, als alles noch in Ordnung war, bedeutete sein Name eine gewisse Sicherheit. Doch heute, war von diesem Gefühl nichts mehr übrig. Sie hatten sich vergessen. So wie die Zeiten, in denen sie alle glücklich gewesen waren. Sie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Remus und er. Diese Erinnerungen waren von schrecklichen Bildern, Tragödien vertrieben worden. Tief in ihrem Inneren vergraben.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Ohrensessel richten. Die Hand war verschwunden. Nun zeugte nichts mehr von der Existenz die sich in der dort versteckt hielt. Sie holte erneut tief Luft um einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, doch bevor sie das erste Wort aussprechen konnte, erschallte die dumpfe Stimme des Animagus. „Verschwinde, Hermine." 

Sie konnte die Abneigung in seiner Stimme hören, die Traurigkeit, doch am Schlimmsten war für sie die Resignation. Er hatte aufgegeben. Alles, was seinem Leben Sinn gab, war verschwunden. Nichts war von der einstigen Stärke übriggeblieben, dem Feuer, dass in ihm brannte. Es war erloschen. 

Auch für sie waren die Zeiten nicht einfacher geworden. Schwere Verluste hatten ihr Leben gezeichnet, und auch sie brauchte all ihre Kraft um morgens aus dem Bett zu steigen. War dies womöglich der Grund, warum sie sich hierher begeben hatte? Sie wusste, dass ihr Leben nicht in geordneten Bahnen verlief und sie brauchte jemanden der ihr half wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch warum ausgerechnet Sirius? Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst, kaum fähig zu leben, sondern nur noch in seinem Schmerz zu vegetieren. Doch wer war geblieben? All jene die sie geliebt hatte, waren tot. Hogwarts lag in Trümmern, die alten Verbündeten verrotteten in ihren Gräbern. Nur wenige hatten den Kampf Gut gegen Böse überlebt, und die die noch am Leben waren, wanderten wie Schatten durch die Welt.

Voldemort war besiegt. Doch zu welchem Preis? Manchmal wünschte sie sich mit gestorben zu sein. Bei ihren Freunden, bei ihrer Familie. Doch sie lebte. Und war zu feige diesen Umstand zu ändern. 

„Sirius ... Ich will so nicht mehr leben" ihre Stimme bebte. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich kann kein Geist unter Geistern mehr sein. Alles hat sich verändert. Wir sind Relikte einer vergangenen Epoche und ..." sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Zu schmerzhaft drückte jedes einzelne Wort in ihrer Brust. 

„Und ich soll das ändern?" War Spott in dieser dumpfen Stimme? Hermine war sich nicht sicher. Sie kam sich so hilflos, verletzlich vor. Was hatte sie sich erhofft? Warum war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen? Wieder und wieder gingen ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Wäre es so schlimm, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?" zaghaft äußerte sie ihren Wunsch. 

„Nein. Wäre es nicht." Sirius erhob sich langsam aus seinem Sessel. Schemenhaft zeichnete sich seine Umrisse gegen eines der Fenster ab. Er drehte sich um, und ging einige Schritte auf Hermine zu. 

Er hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Seine dunklen Augen traten stechend hervor. Dunkle Schatten umrahmten sie. Ein ungepflegter Bart umgab sein Gesicht, verlieh ihm ein brutales Aussehen. Von der einstigen Freundlichkeit, die Hermine immer so an ihm geschätzt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Vor ihr stand ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Ein gebrochener Mann.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er noch einmal wehmütig nach.

„An dem Tag, an dem Harry und die anderen starben, habe ich aufgegeben. Nichts ist mehr übrig von dem, an das ich glaubte. All meine Träume, meine Ideale starben an diesem Tag, und ich mit ihnen. Ja, ich bin mir sicher." Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und rannen ihre blasse Haut hinab, doch ihre Stimme war fest und überzeugt. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte nicht mehr lügen können. Nicht hier, nicht vor ihm. All die Zeit die sie bisher damit verbracht hatte, sich für das auszugeben das sie nicht war. Immer wieder die gleichen Beteuerungen, dass es ihr gut ginge, dass sie es verarbeiten würde. Wie könnte sie jemals die Gesichter derer vergessen, die sie geliebt hatte. Verzerrt, von Schmerzen erfüllt. Sie waren in ihren Armen gestorben. Sie hatte das Licht in ihren Augen verglommen sehen, als sie starben. Hatte gesehen, wozu Menschen in ihrem Hass, in ihrer Perversität fähig waren. Wie sollte sie diese Bilder jemals verarbeiten? Wie sollte sie jemals ruhig schlafen können, wenn Nacht für Nacht, eben diese Szenen wieder in ihren Träumen einkehrten? Mehr als einmal, hatte sie sich gewünscht, mit den anderen gestorben zu sein. Auf dem Schlachtfeld, umgeben von unzähligen Leichen. Doch sie hatte überlebt. Und ihr kam es mehr als einmal wie eine Strafe vor. Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen.

Leise Schritte deuteten ihr, dass Sirius näher gekommen war. Sie spürte eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Wange. Seine feingliedrigen Finger wischten ihre Tränen weg. Sie legte den Kopf schräg um noch mehr von seiner Berührung zu spüren. Seine Hände waren warm, und zärtlich. Vermittelten ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, welche sie schon verloren geglaubt hatte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, noch einmal einen Moment zu erleben, der diese Vertrautheit, diese Wärme innehatte. Weitere Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinab. Doch es war nicht allein Trauer, die sie zum Fließen brachten, sondern auch Erleichterung. Sirius hatte verstanden, so wie er immer verstanden hatte. 

Sanft spürte sie Sirius Atem auf ihren Gesicht. Ein angenehmer Geruch von Zimt stieg ihr in die Nase. Unbewusst leckte sie sich über die Lippen. In hoffnungsvoller Vorfreude wartete sie auf Sirius' weitere Schritte. Lange dieser sehnsüchtige Moment dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch ihr kam es  wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Dann endlich spürte sie zärtlich seine Lippen auf den ihren. Er küsste sie beinahe schüchtern. Eine ungeahnte Sensibilität ließ der Mann vor ihr erkennen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich lebendig, nicht wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Sie gab sich seinem Kuss voll und ganz hin. Wollte diesen kostbaren Moment gänzlich auskosten, mit allen Sinnen genießen.

Als Sirius sich wieder von ihr trennte, schrie alles in ihr auf. Sie wollte es nicht auf diese Weise enden lassen, und doch wusste sie, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Sie waren gefangen in ihrer Vergangenheit, konnten auch mit diesem Versuch nicht entkommen. Schmerzlich wurde ihr diese Tatsache bewusst. Sirius konnte sie nicht von ihren Qualen befreien, und sie nicht ihn. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, als den von ihr bereits beschrittenen. Sie hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen, erneut flossen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Sie hörte das leise Rascheln ihres Gewandes, als Sirius sich hinter sie stellte. Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem in ihren Nacken spüren, die kalten Hände die sich um ihren Brustkorb und ihr Gesicht legten. Sanft versuchten Sirius Finger an ihrem Kinn Halt zu finden. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Plötzlich wurde ihr so vieles klar, welches sich bisher im Schatten verborgen hatte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihren Körper. All die Anspannung, die sie die ganzen Jahre mit sich herumgetragen hatte, fiel mit einem Mal von ihr ab. Sie fühlte eine längst verlorengeglaubte Ruhe in ihrem Inneren. Auch wenn sie es bis zu einem gewissen Grad bedauerte, sie war bereit, den Preis für diese Freiheit zu zahlen.

„Ich wünschte es wäre für mich auch so leicht." Hauchte Sirius ihr leise ins Ohr, bevor die Dunkelheit sie umfing.

~*~

Sirius stütze den leblosen Körper und legte ihn sanft auf den Boden. Traurig sah er in ihr friedliches Gesicht, strich mit seinen Fingern über die blassrosa Lippen, bevor er sich erhob und sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. 

Er würde warten. So wie die letzten Jahre, würde er hier auf den Tod warten.

FIN


End file.
